Relation (Manusia Jangkrik)
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Katanya, Kepala Sekolah Corteo itu Setan yang hobi makan Jangkrik, jadi kami mencari tahu kebenarannya.


**Relation (Manusia Jangkrik)**

 **Katanya, Kepala Sekolah Corteo itu Setan yang hobi makan Jangkrik, jadi kami mencari tahu kebenarannya.**

.

.

.

Pagi itu Corteo langsung marah-marah di depan Gereja tempat kami biasanya nongkrong, tentu saja ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begini **'Keingintahuan Angelo'** dia menyebut begitu dan semangat dari Tatiana membuatnya semakin kesal. Salah sendiri, seharusnya ia tak menceritakan sesuatu yang misterius didepanku dan Tatiana.

Dari itu aku melihat bahwa Tatiana datang lebih dulu bersama anak laki-laki yang sebenarnya malas kami bicarakan. Ada Corteo juga di sana dan, yah, aku telat karena harus mengantar Luce ke tempat kursus musik.

Jadi waktu itu Corteo bercerita kalau Kepala Sekolah bertindak aneh selama dirinya meminjam buku di Perpustakaan. Kupikir Corteo hanya berhalusinasi, tapi cerita itu membuat Tatiana tertarik dan berkata kalau Kepala Sekolah adalah jelmaan Setan atau Monster. Jangan harap kau bisa lepas dari pandangan mata Tatiana, dia menyukai cerita horror, makhluk asing dan monster, walau wajahnya tidak mengatakan begitu.

"Ambil saja tawaran ini, kau akan aku pinjamkan buku Sains milik Ayah atau koran yang penuh dengan tokoh dunia favoritemu itu, Corteo."

"Aku tidak tahu dan tak mau, lagi pula aku tak percaya pada sihir dan Setan!"

"Kau hanya perlu menemui Pak Kepala dan menaburkan garam di atas kepalanya!"

Mereka sudah sangat ribut dan aku langsung berlari menemui teman-temanku, ya kecuali orang di samping Corteo itu, anak yang tak masuk akal. Aku tidak menyukai anak itu karena kesombongannya melebihi Petunia.

"Hey, Kawan!" Aku menyapa tajam dan mereka yang ada di sana langsung menghentikan suasana gaduh, aku menambahi. "Berhentilah membuat keributan atau kita akan berakhir di tangan Suster."

"Kau ada benarnya, Angelo. Tapi, bisakah kau memberitahu Tatiana untuk tidak melakukan hal aneh lagi setelah apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tak berniat mundur, karena kurasa itu menyenangkan. Tapi..."

Sebuah pukulan lemah mendarat di bahuku. Itu semacam gertakan sok kenal, aku melirik kesal sebelum sebuah suara menghampiri.

"Wow, setelah semua yang kita lakukan, kita hanya berburu Setan? Kupikir kita telah gagal di pencarian Alien waktu itu..."

"Kau itu siapa? Kau bukan bagian dari kelompok kami, bukan begitu Corteo?"

"Ten-tentu saja!" Meski pada nyatanya, Corteo enggan mengucapkan hal menyakitkan seperti itu.

"Sayang sekali, tapi aku setuju dengan Ketua kami." Aku menyeringai pada anak yang mau tahu dan sok tahu.

Aku kesal karena dia menimbrung dalam percakapan ini, karena ia hanya pintar mendengarkan saja. Kalau tidak salah namanya Fratte, dia selalu membicarakan soal uang dan pengelolaan keuangan. Aku tak mengerti yang seperti itu, mengerti matematika saja sangat sulit.

Aku melihatnya saat kembali dari perburuan Alien yang gagal karena Nero terjebak masuk ke sumur tua dan anak bernama Fratte itu muncul dari dalam mobil yang bahkan aku sendiri tak pernah menaikinya, Ayahku bilang harganya mahal dan Corteo bilang itu keluaran terbaru. Dia dan Nero adalah saudara, meski aku tak melihat apa yang membuat mereka terlihat sama.

"Aku tidak mau mengajak anak sok kaya sepertimu, karena kami tidak ingin disusahkan. Kemudian, Angie tak suka orang yang larinya lama seperti siput."

Tatiana melirik sembari menarik tangan kiriku. "Ya..." Aku menjawab begitu untuk membuat nyali Fratte menciut. "Jangan menyusahkan, lagi pula kau terlihat berbeda dari kami."

Mata anak itu berkilat, aku jadi heran dan Tatiana tambah kesal. Percakapan ini malah membuat ia semakin tertarik, aku tak menyangka kalau gerombolan ini membuat anak seperti dia meluap-luap, dia bersemangat sekali, berbeda sekali dengan Corteo yang lesu dan selalu mengaitkan kejadian mistis dengan Sains. Nah, kalau Sains aku masih menyukainya.

"Justru itu yang membuatku tertarik! Aku akan membuat Imanuel iri dengan ceritaku. Coba bayangkan, bagaimana wajahnya ketika aku bilang bahwa aku mewawancarai Setan?"

"Tentu saja dia akan menyebutmu bodoh, karena Setan tidak ada dalam Sains!"

"Corteo benar."

"Kau bilang kau suka cerita horror!" Fratte menuding. "Ayolah, aku memohon pada kalian, usia kita juga tak terlalu jauh. Aku juga sedang tak mau membicarakan uang dengan Ronaldo."

"Nah, mulai lagi dia..."

"Siapa Ronaldo? Nama yang aneh."

.

.

.

"Gila! Kau sekolah di sini, Mata Empat?"

"Yah, memangnya kau mengharapkan apa?"

"Ini sih namanya Kandang Kuda!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh? Aku tidak bisa mendengarkan rencana Angie. Kalau kau berisik terus, pulang dan minum susu!"

"Kau itu perempuan, kau tak perlu mendikteku, Tatiana!"

Mulai lagi dia menghina orang lain, aku memang bukan anak baik seperti Corteo. Tapi aku tidak suka menghina orang lain sampai sedalam ini, aku masih memiliki tata krama dan anak ini sepertinya tidak diajari sopan santun oleh keluarganya. Oh ya, aku lupa, dia 'kan anak dari mafia.

Para mafia yang kurang terkenal, mungkin seperti itu julukannya. Aku juga tidak terlalu suka membahas masalah sosial atau kejahatan di tempat ini karena tempat tinggalku memang sudah mengerikan sejak lama, itu karena orang-orangnya. Kecuali soal hantu, Alien atau misteri!

Fratte menunjuk lancang dari balik semak, ia berbisik seperti gemerisik angin. "Tapi sepertinya aku pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya, rasanya sangat familiar."

Tanpa sadar aku meninggikan suaraku. "Jangan menunjuk sembarangan! Kalau ketahuan bagaimana? Ini hari libur dan tak ada satupun murid yang boleh datang kemari."

Kalian harus tahu bagaimana perjuanganku melompati pagar yang kemudian jatuh karena tersangkut, aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

Tatiana tertawa. "Oh, aku lupa kalau ini Minggu dan aku meninggalkan Misa."

"Bukankah kau selalu meninggalkan Misa sejak pertamakali kita bertemu?"

"Eh, ngomong-ngomomg hanya si Mata Empat ini saja yang Sekolah di sini? Lalu, hal aneh apa yang terjadi di tempat ini?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku sama sekolah dengan Tatiana, dia kakak kelasku!" Lalu melanjutkan. "Kepala Sekolahnya Corteo hobi makan Jangkrik dan itu perkerjaan jelmaan Setan!"

"Hah? Bukankah itu klaim yang aneh?" Fratte mengkeryit. "Tapi aku pernah dengar itu adalah langkah awal untuk menuju keabadian..." Dan Fratte mulai bergosip karena terbawa suasana.

"Jadi sekarang siapa yang suka mengoceh?"

"Maaf, aku terbawa suasana." Baru kali ini aku mendengar bahwa Corteo menyindirku.

"Ini seperti lokasi pembunuhan 50 tahun yang lalu." Fratte berseru, suaranya dibuat seram. Malah terdengar seperti pembunuh.

"Memang. Sekolah ini 'kan dulunya tempat pembantaian, katanya ada hantu di sana, hantu tanpa kepala." Tatiana menimpali, aku jadi agak ngeri. "Tempat ini dijaga Kepala Sekolahnya Corteo, lalu ia menjadikannya sekolah murah. Aku rasa ia semacam kuncen tempat ini, karena hantu di tempat ini hobi membunuh."

"Jadi ada setan yang menjaga setan?" Aku bertanya kesal.

"Itulah alasan kenapa kita harus mencari tahu."

Aku melompat sedikit, menoleh ke belakang setelah menyingkirkan kerikil yang masuk lewat sepatuku. Fratte, Tatiana dan Corteo mengikuti dari belakang, rasanya aneh sekali mengendap-ngendap seperti ini, aku seperti seorang perampok.

"Teman-teman." Corteo tampak ketakutan, ada aura aneh yang menyelubungi tubuhnya kala ia menjelaskan detail macam itu.

Tatiana mendongak, menatap jendela kusam yang seperti sarang tawon, maksudku gelap sekali. "Aku sepertinya melihat bayangan di sana."

Fratte menambahi. "Aku juga melihatnya, apa itu hantunya ya?"

"Tapi seharusnya..."

 **'Pletak** '

"An-angie..."

 **'Pletak'**

"...itu siapa?"

"Hah?"

Diam, aku hanya diam, diam dan terdiam. Dapat kudengar suara ranting patah dan napas tersegal yang sangat dekat, begitu dekat hingga aku kesulitan untuk berdiri. Malah, aku yakin sekali tidak ada orang lain berdiri di belakangku sedari tadi.

Seseorang berdiri di belakangku, bernapas tepat di tengkuk dan telingaku. Aku merinding, aku takut bukan main.

"LARI!"

Fratte berlari, menjatuhkan senter, tersungkur sebanyak tiga kali tapi tetap belagak seperti atlet lari.

"MANUSIA JANGKRIK!"

"SETAN KEPALA SEKOLAH!"

Di susul oleh Corteo dan Tatiana.

Pelahan, aku menoleh, penasaran, sangat penasaran.

Dan kemudian dapat kulihat, sebongkah wajah rusak dipenuhi Jangkrik serta segaris senyum dengan penuh sayatan pisau, wajah penuh luka yang mengerikan. Matanya putih, kulitnya gosong, giginya kuning, mulutnya bau bensin.

Dia berseru seperti sebuah gaung, suaranya begini.

"Hahaha, hahahaha, sudah lama aku tidak makan anak lucu seperti kamu."

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

Sadar, aku lari terbirit. Melupakan kisah mengerikan ini beserta hal tolol lainnya.


End file.
